Streaked Mascara
by TaylxBayl
Summary: The man that she loved left her for her best friend. What is Glinda the Good to do besides smile and pretend everything it fine? Written for WickedJelly's challenge. Reviews would make my day!


**A/N: This is for WickedJelly's challenge #1. IT is rather short, but it is to the point. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: No one mourns the poor girl who doesn't own Wicked.**

It was said that the ones closest to you are the ones that can hurt you the most. Glinda the Good never knew that the statement was true, until now.

Glinda stood there in her gorgeous expensive ball gown and tiara, speechless. Her face flushed and began to take on the color of milk. The recent episode immediately registered in her mind. Fiyero left her. The love of her life, the one man who had stood by her side since she was in college was gone and now running off with her best friend Elphaba, the only person who knew the real Glinda. It was not supposed to happen that way. Galinda has heard the expression 'life isn't fair', but the last time that she felt that way was when she was told that she had to room with Elphaba her first year at Shiz.

Glinda had never expected this to happen. Life for her was always such a piece of cake. All the beautiful blonde had to do was snap her fingers and she would have it. Her whole life, she had all she ever wanted. She was raised in the Upper Uplands, the most prestigious place in all of Oz and came from the wealthiest family there. Everyone knew her as kind and generous, even in this hard time when she was called upon to raise the spirits of all the people in Oz. Everyone loved her; everyone, except for the one person that really mattered.

_What happened to the expression 'you reap what you sow'?_ Glinda thought. All she has ever done her whole life was doing good, trying to be the type of person that her mother said would go far in life. _Look at what all the good that I have done my whole life has done for me! My fiancé just left me for my best friend and I am sitting here alone in the Wizard's throne room. Now, I have to go back out there to the ball and explain why the wedding is called off._ _I am the one person who this should not have happened to!_

Glinda thought of all that she went through with Fiyero. He was there with her all of the times that she was upset because she did not know if Elphaba was alive and in hiding or dead somewhere. He was with her when she began to be recognized through out Oz as Glinda the good, telling everyone that all was well and they needn't worry. He was there when she was doing her best to hide the wicked conspiracy of the so called Wonderful Wizard, while feeling guilty while doing it. He was there through good and bad. He even said that he would marry her. Unfortunately, he was only there for her physically, just to stand behind her so she could look like she had it all. His thoughts and emotions were focused elsewhere.

From the moment they meant, she knew that they deserved each other. They both came from wealthy, powerful families. They both were extremely good looking. And, they both were extremely popular. It was a match made in heaven, which was agreed not just by the students of Shiz, but the people in Oz. She was convinced that they were going to have a fairy tale ending that she always wished for.

_Don't wish_

_Don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl_

A tear collected in the corner of Glinda's eye, threatening to escape. She knew that she could not let it roll down her face. She swore to herself that she would never cry in public. Well, she wasn't in public _at the moment_, but she would have to go out there sometime. When she does go out there, she will have to smile and pretend that everything was fine. She has become accustomed to it and it was almost natural to hide her true emotions and present herself as the happy, flawless, role model to the citizens of Oz. She bottled up everything inside, refusing to let it out.

_I will not cry_, she told herself over and over again.

Plus, streaked mascara always looks horrible anyway.


End file.
